A pelear de nuevo
by CHEJE-GEARS
Summary: Antes que nada no tiene un poni en el comienzo es una mezcla de ello por un personaje de otro fic. Después de la batalla en Azura y pasado un tiempo el equipo se reúne de nuevo para luchar contra algo que no es de su mundo. Por favor comenten quisiera saber que les parecio y en pidiera mejorar.
1. el amanecer del mañana

El amanecer del mañana

Habían pasado 6 años desde la batalla en Azura, el planeta Sera se encontraba recuperándose después de una guerra que prácticamente los había consumido .Marcus se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de una puerta viviendo seguro y feliz, estaba mirando como sus hijos José y Alex Fénix ambos de tres años jugaban tranquilos en el patio hasta que se le cruzo un recuerdo a la vez que recibía un abrazo por atrás.

Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Dom-se decía.

Él está con su familia y tú con la tuya-le respondió Anya.

La CGO estaba rearmándose, la humanidad crecía, los gears sobrevivientes se retiraban y jóvenes curiosos se alistaban aunque no existieran enemigos, por primera vez en más de quince años había paz.

En el Tártaro dimensión donde habitan seres muy malvados y poderosos condenados al sufrimiento allí habitaba lord Flaigod un dragón gigantesco con poderes casi ilimitados, allí estaba atrapado y con lo único en mente de matar a quienes los habían mandado allí , había estado matando monstruos débiles para alimentarse de su energía y se escondía de otros igual o más poderosos que él hasta que un día ya con el poder suficiente empezó a conjurar un hechizo que le permitió escapar de allí pero solo pensó en huir no hacia donde quería ir apareciendo en un desierto, miro a su alrededor y dio una risa al fin era libre. Comenzó a alzar vuelo si miraba una montaña o roca grande la destruía solo por placer hasta que vio una extraña figura, se acercó para mirarla mejor, eran los restos de un corpser al no identificarlo dio un grito de rabia, no estaba en su planeta.

¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto?-se preguntaba.

Malditos, malditos todos…aunque-se quedó pensando y se dijo.

Este lugar puede convertirse en mi reino.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró un pequeño poblado no sin antes haber sido localizado por el radar al ver el tamaño de lo que se aproximaba desplegaron a los oficiales y enviaron un mensaje las ciudades informando que posiblemente los locust habían regresado al llegar Flaigod y ver cómo la gente corría espantada y los policías valientemente le disparaban al cuerpo sin hacerle daño por sus escamas y las armas de los policías no estaban diseñadas para esa dureza.

Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé- se dijo.

Mientras contemplaba el pánico de la gente la bala de una pistola le impacto en la oreja causándole una leve molestia al ver esto os demás policías le empezaron a disparar a las orejas empezando a provocarle dolor, Flaigod se enojó alzando vuelo en el aire empezó a acumular energía de color rojo oscuro formo una bola y la lanzo al pueblo destruyéndolo por completo pero antes un policía envió un mensaje diciendo: no es blindado en las orejas.

El mensaje alarmo a todas las ciudades haciendo que fabricaran en masa King ravens, silverbacks y todo clase de armamento pesado ya que no tenían tantas armas por la paz que había, los martillos se encendieron a la espera de ser activadas, todas las ciudades estaban en alerta incluso en Anvil Gate la gente estaban en pánico, no sabían cuando les iban a pasar. En Estonia, ciudad donde vivía Marcus se había formado un reclutamiento inmediato , Marcus no creía lo que pasaba mientras en la televisión se veía a un hombre con postura recta, con barba delgada, su aspecto recordaba a Prescott estaba enfrente de un micrófono y decía:

Hoy, después de que valientes personas lograran vencer a los lambent y desaparecer a los locust….estos últimos han regresado, se dice que tienen nuevo armamento, que acabaron con todo un poblado, yo les digo que esta vez si morirán todos, que triunfaremosy no serán ellos los que dominen la superficie.

Marcus se había quedado pensativo y en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Anya contesto y después de un saludo se lo dio a él diciéndole que era para él, todavía pensativo contesto:

Hola.

No creerás que estos niños podrán contra ellos cierto.

Cole que quieres decir.

Que me alistare los demás también lo harán excepto Baird yaqué es el científico principal de la COG como sabrás.

Pero y Sam, ella cuida el hijo que tiene con él.

No te preocupes, el tren Cole le contrato una niñera.

Pregúntale a Anya a ver si quiere sino déjamelo a mí.

No, yo lo hare.

Está bien adiós.

Marcus motivado por Cole y con la idea de proteger a sus hijos le pregunto a Anya pero ella se negó, le dijo que luchara por ellos que ella se cuidaría a los niños ya que no se quería separar de ellos. Marcus se fue a Wordscrip que era como el nuevo Jacinto allí se encontró con el resto, ya estaban preparados se encontraban con sus antiguos trajes excepto Clayton que no le gustaba otras armaduras por el estilo, cada uno tenía ya hecha su vida pero ante los sucesos y la motivación de Cole se habían reunido nuevamente.

Ya en la base llego Baird y les dijo:

Según el reporte de una imagen satelital este batallón locust se mueven juntos, el satélite es térmico por lo que solo se puede ver una manchase supone que andan en reavers ya que se desplazan por los aires.

¿y qué hay de su armamento?-pregunto Marcus.

Según un último mensaje han de poseer una armadura muy resistente y solo quedan sus orejas descubiertas.

Pero si apenas y tienen-dijo Jace.

Lo sé por lo que será difícil dañarles, aunque no imposible, esos bastardos mataron un pueblo que no estaba preparado para un ataque de esa magnitud ahora verán lo que es enfrentarse a la COG.

Y si dices que andan por los aires

¿Dónde fue la última ubicación? Pregunto Clayton.

Según el reporte se dirigen a Mercy ustedes irán en raven por lo que será un combate aéreo pero se desplazaran tropas terrestres por si bajan intentando huir.

Y Bueno que esperamos hagámoslo-dijo Sam

Y dicho esto Marcus, Clayton, Sam, Jace y Cole partieron en un raven que llevaba un centauro a Mercy.

Mientras que lord Flaigod se dirigía a Mercy, sentia un extraño instinto por ir allí mientras pensabaen que sería ese planeta bajo su poder.


	2. Alianza inesperada

**__Bueno aqui les dejo este segundo capitulo lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.**

Cr 4 listo, Cr 5 listo, Cr 6 listo, muy bien estamos a media hora del objetivo.-Esto era lo que se escuchaba en las radios de los Ravens que se dirigían a interceptar al ataque "locust" en uno de ellos se dirigía el equipo Delta liderado por Marcus mientras escuchaban el plan de batalla:-Los King Ravens están a dos minutos delante de ustedes el objetivo de ustedes es evitar que los locust se dispersen para acabarlos de un solo ataque.

-Nos perderemos de la acción.-Decía Jace.

-Mientras menos vidas se involucren mejor, ya perdimos muchas vidas como para perder más.- Le reprendió Marcus.- Intercepción en 20 minutos preparen armas.- menciono el piloto.

En Ecuestria, lugar original de Flaigod se había convocado a una a una junta a quienes lo habían apresado las mane 6 ya estando ahí, las princesas máximas autoridades de Ecuestria les dijeron:

-Sentimos que una energía maligna se ha liberado por la magnitud creemos que es Lord Flaigod.-Les informo Celestia.

-Pero y si se libero, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Twilight.

-No en este mundo.- Le respondió Luna – pero sea donde este es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlo ya que nosotras lo encarcelamos.

La presión estaba en el ambiente Twilight y Raimbow Dash tenían una vida de pareja y las demás pretendientes, no querían hacerlo ya que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara en ese mundo ajeno a ellas hasta que Celestia les inspiro diciendo:

-Sé que no sienten ninguna responsabilidad en ayudarlos pero piensen que así como a de estar sufriendo por culpa de Flaigod en ese lugar así podríamos estar nosotras.

-Pero ¿Cómo iremos allí? Preguntaron.

-Con un hechizó de teletransportacion avanzado, Luna ira con ustedes para regresar- Y dicho esto hizo brillar su cuerno formando un circulo alrededor de ellas y después de un destello desaparecieron dejando solamente a Celestia en la sala cansada por el hechizo.

De vuelta en Sera los King Ravens tenían ya contacto visual con Flaigod.

-Eso no son reavers informen a la base.- Dijo un piloto sorprendido por el tamaño de lo que miraba.- Eso es lo que mato a un pueblo indefenso asi que ¡ataquen!.- los King Ravens comenzaron a lanzarles los cohetes y dispararle con las ametralladoras al impactar esto con Flaigod sintió como si a alguien lo golpearan en la espalda con un bate, aterrizo y comenzó a crear una bola de energía en su boca.

-Acciones evasivas.-dijo un piloto separándose de la formación los helicópteros aunque esto fue en vano para dos de ellos ya que fueron alcanzados por el rayo destruyéndolos al instante.

-Necesitamos centauros- Entonces lo Ravens comenzaron a lazar los centauros y seguido descendían el escuadrón a conducirlo.- Lo mismo paso con Delta solo que antes de subir al centauro se formo a 20 metros un destello de luz apareciendo las ponis.

-Pero que cojones es eso.- Dijo asombrado Clayton por lo que miraban hasta que una explosión los regreso a todos del momento perplejo que habían pasado, se trataba de un choque de un Raven contra un centauro que había sido tomado y lanzado por Flaigod.

A todas las unidades retirada repito ¡retirada!.-Se escuchaba en las radios mientras los gears huían el los Ravens que quedaban y centauros mientras que Delta se quedo escuchando como Flaigod se burlaba de ellos.- De verdad creen que me mataran con eso ¡pulgas! E tratado con seres peores que ustedes.- Alzo vuelo u poco lento por la pelea que lo había cansado.

-¿Y ahora qué? .- dijo Sam.-

-Le seguiremos para saber que planea hacer.- Le repondio Marcus.

-Chicos no sé si lo han notado pero ¿ya se dieron cuenta de que esos ponis se nos han quedado viendo todo este rato?.- Pregunto Clayton.

En efecto las ponis desde que habían aparecido no habían hecho otra cosa que estarlos viendo hasta la pregunta de Clayton, la princesa Luna comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, detrás venían las mane 6 tomo valor y les dijo así:

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, permítanme presentarme, soy la princesa Luna co-gobernante de Ecuestria y venimos a detener a Lord Flaigod.

-A esa bestia ¿y como saben que se llama asi?.- Pregunto Marcus.- El es de nuestro mundo su objetivo era matar o hacer sufrir a todo ser bueno y ellas(señalando a las chicas)lo mandaron al Tartaro donde se suponía que no escaparía de allí y sufriera como castigo pero al parecer se escapo y aquí estamos.- Le respondió Luna.

-Tu nos llegas a los hombros, pero ellas apenas y son mas grandes que un wrench ¿como lo detuvieron?.- Pregunto Cole.- Ella es un princesa se le habla con mas respetlo.- le dijo Apple Jack molesta.- Y que te parece si lo discutimos.- le dijo Cole encendiendo la sierra.

-Cole cálmate.- Le dijo Marcus.- Princesa ¿nos podría decir como fue esa batalla mientras perseguimos a ese tal Flaigod?.- Por supuesto.- Le contesto, se montaron en el centauro las ponis iban afuera tomadas del centauro excepto Raimbow que prefería volar ,la princesa luna iba en la cabina relatándoles como había sido esa batalla y como las mane 6 portaban los elementos de la armonía en fin le resumió el reino de Ecuestria y su función como princesa, enviaron la información a Wordscrip y también informaron que espiarían a Lord Flaigod.

Llegaron a Mercy y escondidos en un túnel pudieron ver que lo que se encontraba frete a ellos era la gasolinera que habían destruido años atrás, Flaigod esta de pie, respiraba profundamente mientras se producía un pequeño sismo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Luna.- El esta aquí por la energía negativa, el odio, la angustia y la tristeza que hay aquí, definitivamente algo muy malo paso en este lugar para que haya quedado plasmado por varios años, de esto es de lo que se esta recuperando y haciéndose mas fuerte, ahora hay que atacarlo porque esta desprevenido.

-No.- Respondió Marcus.- Miremos que hace.

Flaigod ya recuperado y con el poder que tenia ahora empezó a ver a su alrededor, en sus manos se formaba un aura escarlata, a la vez que alrededor se levantaban y se estaban juntando polvo con tierra mas solida juntándose en túmulos mientras estos tomaban una forma mas compleja, estaba resucitando a los locust y lambent Flaigod alzo vuelo para que se formaran mas debajo de donde estaba el, mientras Delta y las ponis miraban tal espectáculo en la oscuridad de unos escombros de cemento brillaba algo de color azul cielo pero antes que Delta o las ponis se dieran cuenta los locust y los lambent se comenzaron a dispararse unos contra otros por lo que Flaigod hizo levitar a los dos bandos uno a cada lado de el y les dijo:-Ustedes me ayudaran a conquistar este mundo, si colaboran les dejare seguir viviendo pero si no, aquí mismo morirán otra vez.-Los locust se quedaron viendo anos a otros y después le hicieron una reverencia aun en el aire en señal de aceptación pero los lambent que lo único que tienen en mente es matar a todo ser que no sea de su especie hacían ruidos con la intención de matar a los locust y a el mismo, Flaigod al no entender lo que decían hizo tomar los recuerdos de un savage grenadier por medio de un hechizo.

-Así que los que me atacaron se llaman humanos y estos son una mutacion de ustedes y ellos eh-con una sonrisa pensativa- iremos donde esas barcazas que llaman y con eso será suficiente para acabar con ellos.-alzo vuelo llevando en levitación a los bandos de seres dejando solos a Delta y las ponis.

-Muy bien ya sabemos donde se dirigen dirijámonos a Anvil Gate es probable qqe lo ataquen en el camino, princesa ¿nos podría llevar con su hechizo?

-Necesito saber donde me dirijo y no conozco este mundo.- Le contesto ya con as confianza a ellos.

-Ten, te sirve.-Le dijo Sam dándole una foto de allí puesto que allí nació.

-Con esto basta.- Hizo brillar su cuerno y mientras se concentraba un grito se escucho.

-¡AYUDENME!

-¿Dom?...!Dom! donde estas .- grito Marcus.

-En estos escombros.- Le respondió.

Marcus corrió a levantar los escombros pero fueron levantados antes por Twilight, Marcus solo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y sin medirse abrazo a Dom.

-Te creía muerto.- Le dijo Marcus aguantándose las lágrimas.

-No sé(con insertidumbre), no sé, cuando cerré los ojos antes de chocar vi a María y no fue un sueño lo sentía real, a ella la sentía real, estaba feliz no me preocupaba de nada luego e encontré a tu padre y me dijo que la guerra había terminado, disfrute un tiempo con mi familia pero de repente empecé a ver opaco y lego no miraba nada hasta que pude ver a través de un agujero y grite ayuda, Marcus, solo fue un sueño ¿verdad?

-Te lo contara en el camino.-Le dijo Jace al ver que Marcus no sabia que decir. Dom sorprendido al ver a las ponis pero con confianza se reunió y las saludo, luego se teletransportaron a Anvil Gate apareciendo en la entrada por que eso tenia la foto de repente eran apuntados por toda clase de armamento pero al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban le fueron a avisar al coronel mientras llegaba se le explico a Dom lo que sucedia, luego de que llegara el coronel Hoffman y le informaran del posible ataque se sorprendieron que detrás de ellos apareció Baird con uniforme de gear.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo esta el científico mas importante de la CGO?le dijo Cole.

-Pero que lindo traje ni parecido al Hannover ¿verdad Baird?-Le dijo todos le hacían bromas a Baird, este quedo sorprendido al ver a Dom vivo.

-Si ya me contaron.- le dijo Dom para evitar cualquier pregunta.

-Que bueno ver al equipo unido.- Menciono Jace.

-Si si si abrazo en grupo.- dijo Baird pero ni terminada esta frase cuando fue embestido por Pinkie Pie que lo sofocaba por el abrazo hasta el punto de casi desarmarle la armadura.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no le dan el abrazo que pidió? Pregunto.

-Eeeeee digamos que te nos adelantaste.- Le dijo Cole.

-Significa que fui la primera ¿que gane? ¿que gane? uno de sus trajes o unos de sus armas.- Dijo entusiasmada Pinkie.

-Pinkie.-Le regaño Twilight

-Dejala, no soy celosa además ya era hora de que hubiera alguien que hablara tanto como Cole.- Dijo Sam en tono burlisto.

-Muy bien dejémonos de bromas y a los hechos ¿Baird que haces aquí? Pregunto Marcus.

-Vine a dar una mala noticia, teníamos planeado utilizar el martillo del alba de Hoffman para matar a ese cabron pero descubri que por las particulas de imulsion que utiliza reviviría a las de Sera aunque pudiéramos matarlos con la torre de Azura, pero si fallamos en ese ataque y volvemos a utilizar los martillos revivirían otra ves pero quizá con resistencia al ataque de la torre y no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso pase.

-No te preocupes ese maldito resucitado un batallón locust y lambent y si hay lambent hay imulsion.- Le hablo Marcus.

-Eso no es alentador pero ahora tenemos una excusa para utilizar todos los martillos del alba disponibles, si como dicen que posiblemente ataquen aquí tendremos una oportunidad para atacarlo.-Dijo Baird un poco pensativo.

-Cualquier cosa estamos para ayudarles .- Les dijo les comenzó a explicar su plan que se le había ocurrido llenando de optimismo a todos.-Entonces ¿creen que puedan hacerlo princesa y ee Raimbow? Dalo por hecho.- le contestaron.

**Bueno esto es todo espero tenerles el ultimo este 20 de octubre disculpen los errores ortograficos, chao**


	3. Engaño por tiempo

**Hola antes que nada disculpenme no pude subirlo el dia que dije por razones estudio (malditos examenes)espero que me disculpen pero ya saldre de clases y podre publicarlos en el tiempo que diga espro que este capitulo les guste y si o diganme en que no les gusto a ver si puedo arreglarlo :)**

ENGAÑO PARA GANAR TIEMPO

Luego de que Baird le contara a sus amigos y a la vez escuadrón Delta también le había dicho su plan a las man la princesa Luna de cómo podrían matar a Lord Flaigod, un dragón del tamaño o quizás aun mas grande que un titán del pacifico (ver película) que su único propósito era conquistar el planeta Sera y matar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino para esto revivió a los locust y los lambents , enemigos de los gears siendo los lambents una mutación de los locus y también de los humanos por la imulsion un parasito que modificaba a todo ser que infectara por lo que no solo enfrentaban a un dragón y sus aliados sino que a una posible pandemia.

Lord Flaigod volaba y usando su magia traía consigo un pelotón de locust y lambent a cada lado se dirigía hacia una base de los primeros para resucitar a mas de estos, el camino no tenía una gran vista, era un desierto rocoso con montañas de las mismas mientras que a lo lejos el pudo mirar dos figuras que venían volando hacia el esta al reconocer las figuras dejo de volar y aterrizo en dos patas provocando una onda de polvo.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si son la mismísima princesa Luna y su sirvienta Raimbow Dash.-dijo burlándose Flaigod.

-Ella no es mi sirvienta, viene conmigo acompañándome, venimos huyendo de los humanos pero ahora que estas aquí te puedo hacer una propuesta. -Le hablo Luna.

-¿Propuesta?!ja! en que matarlas aquí.

-Si lo haces nos defenderemos y quedaras cansado y los humanos que nos persiguen te mataran, no los subestimes ellos son muy buenos con sus armas.

-Asi que ya luchaste con los humanos, ese intento de civilización no son nada.-dijo presumidamente.

-Eso dices pero se nota que sabes lo que digo, vine con los elementos de la armonía a detenerte pero nos separaos después de encontrarnos con ellos, el hecho de que venga a matarte no significa que también yo tenga que morir aquí.

-Princesa ¿y si Flaigod utiliza ese ejercito para repelerlos? asi nos buscamos al resto y luchamos contra el.- pregunto Raimbow Dash.

-Imposible, si bien es una cantidad algo grande los acabaran rápido y nos atacaran, a menos que tu Flaigod resucites mas de esos seres para que luchemos nosotros tranquilamente.

Flaigod se quedo pensando un momento, sabia que los humanos tenían un buen arsenal y que si se cansaba luchándolos humanos lo matarían y si resucitaba a mas se daría el gusto de matar a las ponis como el quisiera asi que le respondió a la princesa.

-En este momento me dirigía a resucitar a mas de estos esbirros.

-Pero si sigues por allí te encontraras con ellos, nosotras venimos huyendo de allí resucita mejor a los que estaban detrás de este camino.-le dijo la princesa Luna.

-¡No eres quien para mandarme! lo haré solo porque es mi voluntad.

Flaigod dio media vuelta y volando llego a donde estaba un aeropuerto que servía de base locust durante la guerra mientras que la princesa y Raimbow le seguían y ambas recordaban el plan que Baird les había dicho.

**Flashback**

Aquí se mira como estaban reunidos en un circulo el escuadrón Delta y las ponis escuchando el plan.

-Bien, sabemos que ese tal Flaigod es un dragon al que ustedes se enfrentaron en su mundo y que el odio es su principal virtud ¿cierto?- Pregunto Baird.

-Eso es correcto, el odio y amargura son sus principales características tiene un odio por todos los ponis, al que el cree su dios es una quimera llamada Discord pero lo que no saben es que Flaigod era un poni y por medio de una escama que obtuvo quien sabe como de Discord se transformo en lo que es y el resto pues ya se los conté.- Respondió la deidad de la noche.

-También sabemos que puede utilizar magia y ustedes tres también.- dijo viendo a la alicornio y las dos unicornios.

-Tienes razón, con la magia se pueden crear escudos, lanzas mágicas, levitación, incluso se puede caminar en las nubes.-dijo Twilight y agrego.- Pero la magia al ser creada por nuestro cuerpo nos debilita por su uso excesivo.

-Asi que cuando ese Flaigod resucito a los locust lambent de la gasolinera se debilito y si mas resucita…..

-Mas se cansara pero a diferencia de nosotras él se puede recuperar al absorber la energía negativa como el odio la tristeza, la desesperación, el miedo, etc, claro si se concentra.- Le dijo Twilight.

-Entonces princesa y Raimbow necesito que lo lleven estos lugares.-Baird se levanto y se dirigió hacia una computadora y saco un mapa con las marcas de las zonas de batalla que tuvieron durante los más de quince años de guerra los guardo en una especie de círculo metálico que refleja en un pequeño olograma unas flechas que mostraban la cercanía de una zona de batalla y brillaba si se acercaban a una ciudad, regreso con el aparato.-tome princesa, por medio de este botón se enciende y le muestra las zonas de batallas pasadas y si alumbra significa que se acerca a una ciudad y por este otro botón se suspende.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me das esto?- Pregunto luna.

-Necesito que engañen a Flaigod y lo leven allí a resucitar mas ejércitos.

-¡QUE! ¡estas loco! Es crear la propia muerte, es que asi piensan ustedes o t cerebro se coció.- le grito Raimbow Dash.

-Creo que no suena lindo pero deja que termine.-Dijo Sam calmada transmitiéndole esto a Raimbow.

-Como decía, le dirán a que lugares ir mientras mas lejos mejor, traeremos todo el ejercito a un bosque algo lejos de aquí, dejaremos pocos solo de guardias en las ciudades mientras que aquí cuando venga Flaigod con su ejercito le atacaremos al mismo tiempo a todos sus aliados con los martillos del alba y lo dejaremos solo o si se puede también el morirá allí, asi que ¿creen princesa y eee Raimbow?-les pregunto Baird.

-Dalo por hecho.- le respondieron.

El flashback termina cuando ella de en medio de su "gargantia" saca con su magia el aparato que tenia un pequeño collar para ver la siguiente zona a la que se dirigirían.

Mientras nuestras amigas habían logrado engañar a Flaigod, en un bosque algo lejos de la fortaleza Anvil Gate llegaban kings Ravens que eran los helicópteros de batalla mas grandes que traían consigo armamento y soldados algunos pelotones de soldados eran reunidos y después de una plática Twilight les lanzaba un rayo al principio se asustaban pero se calmaban al ver que no les pasaba nada, mientras este procedimiento se ejecutaba las demás ponis estaban en una carpa esperando el momento de la batalla, estaban tranquilas hasta que un grito de la carpa de la par se escucho.

-¡Pero se perderán muchas vidas! Después de años de guerra la fauna se extinguió casi totalmente y ahora que esta empezando a crecer volverán a bajar con esta batalla.- Se escucho una voz muy enojada y a la vez triste.

-Lo sabemos pero este es el mejor lugar.-Se escucho otra voz.

-Lo entiendo capitán Shepper pero cuando los queríamos atrapar huyeron asi que es inevitable que mueran.- Dijo una tercera voz.

Fluttershy al escuchar que animales iban a morir salió de la carpa, las demás trataron de detenerla pero ella estaba decidida algo muy raro en ella, entro en la otra carpa sin pedir permiso pero fue intimidada por las personas, eran altos con medallas y un dibujo representando su rango, uno era el más anciano tenia barba entera sin duda era el más experimentado, otro un poco más joven que el primero, tenía un carácter gruñón de poca comprensión a los demás, y uno que era el mas joven con bigote y una cara de frustración, cuando Fluttershy entro los tres se le quedaron viendo y esto provoco nerviosismo en ella hablando en voz baja.

-Eh, eh disculpen pero escuche decir animales.-dijo casi ocultando su mirada.

-Si es correcto, los animales son el único punto negro, tenemos camiones para evacuar a todos los animales pero huyen cuando estamos cerca, por lo que no podemos usar sedantes.- Dijo el mayor.

-¿Punto negro?!es la mas grande desgracia! Este es de los pocos por no decir el único bosque con animales que existe coronel Saúl.- Dijo Shepper.

-Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, los soldados no tiene tiempo para una cacería ecológica.-Hablo el teniente Makarov.

-Si quieren yo, em los reúno .- Dijo Fluttershy.

-No, no los reunirás, los reuniremos.- Le hablo Applejack con una sonrisa.

-Pero no saben como son es el bosque ni en que camión ira cada especie.-Dijo Shepper.

En eso apareció Delta detrás de las ponis pidiendo permiso para hablar y cuando se les dio hablo Cole.

-Por eso no hay problema nosotros le ayudaremos Delta siempre esta para ayudar.- dijo alegre y emocionado (cuando no).- Pero será después de almozar no se ustedes que comen para darles.-dijo cortésmente.

-Pues heno, frutas.- Decía Rarity pero fue callada rápidamente por Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pasteles! toda clase de pasteles son deliciosos en especial los que hacen para fiestas, ¿saben que es pastel? Porque si no saben no saben lo que se pierden.

-Claro que sabemos, pasteles será y también frutas sígannos.- Les invito Clayton.

Mientras que en el aeropuerto Lord Flaigod ya había resucitado a los locust de allí pero no solo a los típicos humanoides con piel escamosa sino también a un brumak, estos eran bestias de mas de tres pisos de altura, su estructura era un poco parecido a los T-rex salvo que sus brazos eran grandes adecuados a su cuerpo y su quijada era menos grande, poseía dos ametralladoras en las manos como lo tienen los depredadores y un lanza misiles en su espalda estos seres eran el armamento pesado de los locust .Flaigod al no poder llevarlo levitando como a los demás por que utilizaría mucha magia y necesitaba resucitar mas asi que solo utilizo un hechizo de control mental como había hecho con los lambents, lo dejo allí y se fue asía otro lugar que le había dicho la princesa Luna para revivir mas locust y lambent, en varios lugares después de revivir a los locust también resucitaba a gears pero estos eran asesinados rápidamente por los locust recién traídos a la vida y los que ya tenia Flaigod mientras estos querían correr las balas simplemente le perforaban todo el cuerpo dejando pocas zonas sin agujeros y sin sangre, otros morían envenenados por granadas de tinta, una granada locust que lanzaba un gas toxico y que solo tenían una especie de ellos llamada kantus que tenían la habilidad de curar con un grito a sus compañeros heridos, mientras más iban avanzando no solo Flaigod se cansaba sino que también la princesa Luna y Raimbow aunque esta última por sus ejercicios estaba mejor, pero mientras volaban de lo cansada y concentrada que iba Luna no se dio cuenta que el mapa de Baird brillaba desde un hace un tiempo pero Raimbow se percato y le dijo a la princesa eso.

-Princesa su pecho esta brillando.

-¿En serio?-La princesa saco con se magia y vio que se acercaban muy rápido a una ciudad, rápidamente busco la zona de batalla mas alejada que había y le grito a Flaigod.-Flaigod nos estamos desviando volemos a la derecha.

Pero Flaigod ya había visto la ciudad aunque pensó que tal ves era para que no los descubrieran que le había hablado la princesa Luna, volaron un dia entero llegando casi al otro extremo del planeta todo esto sin haber dormido, cuando llegaron se pudo observar lo que eran restos de un bosque aunque estaba todo seco y desértico algunas partes de autos de batalla todavía se encontraban allí.

-Muy bien con esto que resucites y será suficiente.-le comunico Luna a Flaigod.

-Deja de decirme que hacer maldita yegua si lo hago es por mi beneficio ¡entediste!-

Flaigod comenzó a concentrarse juntando un aura escarlata en sus garras sus ojos estaban cerrados obviamente estaba más concentrado porque en ese lugar no estaban tres mil o cinco mil locust sino que 400000 mas los cien mil que tenía en total eran 500000 locust y cien mil lambents porque estos últimos tenía que controlarlos por ser mutantes de la emulsión y si no lo hacia lo atacarían sin importarle el tamaño de el, también a 4 brumaks a los cuales hechizo para controlarlos pero como había sucedido en algunos otras zonas de batallas también resucito a cientos de gears, los soldados humanos al ver tan superioridad numérica comenzaron a huir pero fueron atacados por la horda de recién resucitados locust que solamente les disparaban a las piernas para que no huyeran luego se les acercaban y les comenzaban a tirarles de un brazo los gears gritaban y usando los locust le arrancaban el brazo le comenzaban a golpear con su mismo brazo hasta que ya no escucharan sus gritos de agonía, otros les pateaban la cabeza como si quisieran matar una cucaracha hasta que su cráneo se quebraran y sus cerebros estuvieran esparcidos en el suelo mientras que algunos mas "piadosos" utilizaban el arma de los gears que esta tenia integrada una motosierra en la parte inferior, prendían la sierra y les perforaban el pecho, las dos ponis solo miraban hacia otro lado pero igual escuchaban los lamentos de ellos, la princesa Luna no pudo contenerse las lagrimas al ver esa escena quería que no lo isieran pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Esto es lo que quieres, que se maten si piedad!- Le dijo una furiosa Raimbow Dash a Flaigod.

-Cuando en unas zonas resucitaba a estos algunos de estos humanos por accidente algunos huían pero… estos no le dieron oportunidad.-dijo sadicamente.

-Te ves cansado Flaigod, descansa.-le dijo Luna.

-¡Tu ya no me hables!-Flaigod le dio un zarpazo a las dos ponis haciendo que estas cayeran violentamente al suelo, mientras este se preparaba para quemarlas vivas al lanzarle fuego una adolorida Raimbow le hablo.

-Espera, si nos dejas vi..vivas te lle..vare adonde están escondidos los humanos.

-Si cumples tu palabra quizás tenga piedad de ustedes.

-Pero cúranos sino no… no podremos llevarte.

-Mmm no tengo mucha practica en magia pero lo hare.-Flaigod utilizo su magia pero no las curo del todo ya que el plan había resultado pero las curo lo suficiente para volar, mientras regresaban la princesa Luna reviso si su mapa estaba destruido afortunadamente no asi que ella envio una señal de que ya regresaban.

En un bosque lejos de una futura zona de batalla estaban Delta y las ponis subiendo a los últimos siervos.

-Vaya, tienes una gran habilidad con los animales Fluttershy.-Le alago Sam.

-Gra… gracias.- Respondió muy sonrojada.

-Esa es su habilidad especial, su cutie mark lo representa por eso cada una tiene una,la obtenemos al descubrir nuestro talento.- Le dijo Twilight.

-Yo quisiera una, que tenga el escudo de los Cougars ,se viera fenomenal.-Menciono Cole.

-Que sea de globos asi fuéramos dos e isieramos una fiesta y jugaramos y nos divirtiéramos y…-Pinkie Pie no dejaba de hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por Jace.

-Ya vienen de regreso, vamos de a la base.

-Espera ¿y Marcus?-pregunto Clayton.

-Aquí estoy, estaba serrando los últimos camiones.

Llegaron a la base vieron por donde venían por el satélite se comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones, se le pidió a Fluttershy que colocara unas nubes algo lejos de allí pero no tanto, Delta al haber sido con quien mas convivían con las ponis tomaron a cada una en su grupo, ellas como también ya les tenían confianza aceptaron luego de largas 15 horas todos estaban listos mientras que a lo lejos se miraba ya a Flaigod con una gran mancha que era su horda de esbirros.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?.-Pregunto Flaigod.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.- Le respondió Raimbow que se estaba alejando como la princesa cada vez mas de el.

-Martillo en tres, dos, uno… ya valiste.- Dijo el coronel Hoffman en Anvil Gate.


End file.
